


The One With The Scrunchie

by cassielassie



Series: The One With ... [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, kind of diva draco, newly married draco and hermione, semi-smut kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25377154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassielassie/pseuds/cassielassie
Summary: Sharing a life is one thing. Sharing a closet is quite another. Especially when your husband’s wardrobe is so extensive it basically needs its own bedroom.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: The One With ... [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837765
Comments: 10
Kudos: 99





	The One With The Scrunchie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RonsGirlFriday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonsGirlFriday/gifts).



> Yet another drabble prompt ... that got totally away from me and turned into this. And yes, it IS 4am as I post this. It's all Mel's fault :) Unbeta'd, all mistakes are my own.

**The One With The Scrunchie**

Drabble prompt: "Is this our closet? Or your closet?"

* * *

Hermione looked around her apartment one last time, noting how small the space seemed when void of all furniture and belongings. But despite that - it had been the place she had grown the last seven years. The place where she had continued to heal after her eighth year of Hogwarts, where she had struggled to figure out what to do in her life.

The place where she and Draco had slept together for the first time, where she had stumbled out “ _I love you_ ” for the first time, where they had learned what it meant to fight and make-up. 

Meowing at her feet caught her attention, and she looked down to see Shadow bumping her leg affectionately before looking up at her with his yellow eyes. 

“I thought Draco had already taken you to our new home,” Hermione picked him up and held him in front of her face as Shadow lazily swiped a paw at an errant curl. “You’ll have so much more space to run around and annoy him there.” Shadow meowed at that and Hermione smiled again. 

Taking one last look around, she let out a sigh as she gathered the three shrunken boxes in her hand, turning on the spot with a pop. 

Shadow immediately jumped out of her arms and disappeared among the boxes that littered the living room of their home and Hermione set the three boxes down before unshrinking them and sliding her shoes off. 

“Draco?”

Her voice echoed through the house and she heard a footfall and a yowl from upstairs. Draco’s muttering echoed down the stairs, before she heard his voice. “In the bedroom.” 

Hermione smiled as she picked up the box labeled “bedroom,” turning to head up the stairs. They had managed to settle most of the furniture in the bedrooms upstairs, but both had been avoiding moving their personal belongings for a while, finding neither wanted to take the effort in sorting and finding new homes for everything. 

But ending leases necessitated the matter.

Reaching the top of the stairs, Hermione stepped to the side as Shadow darted by after a prey only seen by him. She nudged the bedroom door open all the way and dropped the box on their bed before stepping over to the dresser to look at the photos that Draco had set out. Some of them she knew - one from their eighth year, when they both insisted they were just friends. One from Harry and Ginny’s wedding, one from Ron and Pansy’s wedding. But others that she hadn’t seen outside his room at the manor - photos of him and Theo as kids, his mother. 

“Hermione?”

Draco’s voice came from behind her and Hermione turned to see his head peeking out of the ensuite bathroom. His blonde hair was mussed like he had been running his hands through it, but he was smiling at her and she felt the butterflies he still gave her taking flight from her stomach. 

“Hi,” she breathed as Draco stepped out all the way and closed the distance between them. Her arms wrapped around his waist as he bent and pressed a kiss to her forehead, before settling his forehead against hers. 

“I thought I was going to have to send a search party out for you.” 

Hermione laughed lightly and pressed a kiss to the tip of his nose. “No, just - that place holds a lot of memories.” Draco hummed and tucked her head under his chin. “A lot of our firsts - it’s just bittersweet to be moving on.”

Draco’s voice rumbled against Hermione’s ear and she squeezed her arms around him a bit tighter. “I told you we could just buy the upstairs unit and combine -”

“Just because you have the gallons -”

“ _We_ have the gallons, Granger.” 

“Don’t you mean Malfoy, Malfoy?” 

Leaning back from where he had tucked her, Hermione unwrapped her left hand from Draco’s waist and made a point to wiggle her fingers at him, the diamond on her finger catching the light in the bedroom. Draco grinned roguishly at her and captured her left hand in his own, pressing a light kiss to the back of her knuckles. 

“Of course, _Mrs. Malfoy_ ,” his breath ghosted against her knuckles and Hermione felt a shiver go down her spine. His grin turned wicked as he noticed and she primly pulled her hand away with a huff. 

Stepping out of his hold entirely, she turned to the bed and reached into the box she had set there, pulling out a number of other boxes that she promptly began unshrinking. “We have things to do, _Mr. Malfoy_ ,” she grumbled under her breath, Draco’s hand ghosting across her back before the heat of his body was gone. She turned to watch him step into the bathroom, taking in the sight of the muggle denims she had convinced him to wear when they were casually around the house. 

And probably one of the best things she had ever convinced him to do. 

With a shake of her head, Hermione turned back to the boxes and grabbed the one labeled “closet,” turning to take a step into their massive closet - an unnecessary feature that Draco had insisted on when they were looking. The space was nearly half the size of their already overly large master bedroom, large enough that they could likely fit their king size bed into the space even. Stepping into the dark space, she reached out for the light switch and blinked a few times as the room lit up. 

And blinked a few more times as she realized that almost seventy-five percent of the closet was already _full_. 

“Draco?” 

“Yes?” A drawer shut in the bathroom and she heard his steps close the distance before they paused at the door behind her. 

Hermione turned to look at him, but he was leaning against the door frame, arms crossed across his chest and ankles crossed as he raised an eyebrow at her. Turning back to look in the closet, Hermione’s mouth opened and closed a few more times as she took a few more steps into the closet. 

“Is this our closet? Or your closet?”

She pivoted again and noted that Draco’s cheeks were tinged pink. 

“I - where - we’ve lived together for _two years_ \- where have all of these clothes been?” 

Draco scoffed and took a few steps into the closet, running his fingers across some of the jumpers. “They aren’t _just_ clothes,” his hand dropped to his side and he looked at her again. “I told you we needed a big closet.”

“Draco, this closet is easily 35 square meters. This - I - this is more clothes than I’ve owned _in my entire life_.” Hermione’s jaw moved several times without sound before she ran a hand down the front of her face. 

“Well, yes, so it doesn’t matter that I took up the space.” Draco’s hand waved absently in the air as he looked fondly at the black dress robes hanging in front of him, every single one which looked the exact same to Hermione.

“Draco - there’s no way you even wear all of these clothes.” 

“Well, now, but you never know when you’re going to need dress robes fit for visiting dignitaries -"

Hermione’s laugh bubbled up out of her chest then and Draco’s mouth clamped closed, his lips a thin line. His eyes slitted at her like his namesake, and her laughter continued to bubble out until she was doubled over, tears falling from her eyes. 

After several minutes, when she had calmed herself enough to not be crying and snorting at the same time, she noted that Draco’s sock clad feet were in her vision and tapping an impatient rhythm on the floor. 

Straightening up, she wiped the remaining tears from her face with the back of her hand. 

“Are you done?” 

The ire in Draco’s voice didn’t stop a few more giggles from slipping out of Hermione’s mouth, but she clamped her own lips together before nodding shortly. Draco eyed her suspiciously before he stepped past her in the closet, his fingers absently running along the dress robes. 

“I’ll have you know, a proper wizard is raised in a manner that teaches him he should _always_ have proper dress robes for any occasion that should arise, because you never want to be darting out for the appropriate attire at the last minute,” Draco’s nose turned upward and Hermione bit on her lip to quiet the laugh she felt bubbling up. 

As he stopped at the end of the closet, looking at the shelves for the shoes before he turned to face her. His fingers tapped at his thigh absently before he sighed, and ran his hand through his hair. 

“I can see that, maybe, it is a little over the top -”

“ _A little_?” 

Draco scoffed again, tucking his hands into his pockets. “Mother has been telling me if I’m not going to be living in the Manor, I need to get all of my stuff out of there. I just - I figured we could extend the closet.” 

“You mean with an undetectable extension?” Draco nodded at her and Hermione raised her brows. “The same extension that is illegal and your wife works for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement?” 

“Oh, like the entire Wizarding World doesn’t know about the extension on your beaded bag.” 

Hermione crossed her own arms and narrowed her eyes at Draco. “That was cast in the war and exactly no one seemed to have a problem -”

Draco rolled his eyes, “You know that’s not what I meant.” 

He pulled a scarf off one of the hangers near him and stepped back towards Hermione, as she took a few steps back until the back of her knees hit the bench Draco had also insisted was necessary for their dressing room, because that’s really what this closet was. He crowded her quickly, wrapping the green and silver scarf around her shoulders to pull her closer to him. Hermione placed her hands on his chest, trying to maintain her scowl at him as he peppered kisses across her face. 

“So what,” he dropped a kiss at the corner of her mouth and dropped one end of the scarf to tangle his fingers in her curls and Hermione’s eyes slid shut, “are you going-” he dropped a kiss on the other corner of her mouth, his teeth nipping softly and Hermione’s hands clenched in the front of his shirt “to give me-” he peppered kisses down her jaw before stopping just beneath her ear “in exchange for removing some of these offending items?” 

Hermione hummed softly as Draco nipped at her earlobe, his breath ghosting across her skin and causing her to shiver in anticipation. His fingers looped through the belt loops on her trousers, pulling her flush against him before he ran his fingers up under her jumper, fingers ghosting up her side. He pressed his lips in a slow pattern back to her lips, pausing at the corner of her mouth. 

“What are you going to give me, Hermione,” his breath ghosted over her lips before they retraced their pattern back to that spot under her ear, and Hermione tilted her head to give him better access but his lips just hovered over her neck.

“For every single piece of clothing you get rid of,” Draco nipped at her neck and Hermione gripped his shirt tighter, “I’ll remove an article from my own body.” His tongue darted out to the spot he had nipped, and he hummed for a moment before pulling his head back to look down at her. 

“Deal.” He dropped a kiss against her lips again before he took a few steps back to look at the clothes in front of him, Hermione already missing his warmth. 

He pulled a hanger from the rack, and Hermione gaped at the neon yellow robes that were hanging from them. Draco made a show of tossing the item onto the bench, giving her a look. 

“What - it was from a psychedelic themed event. I’ll have you know, they’re the finest wool.” Hermione snorted and rolled her eyes to the ceiling before looking back at Draco who gestured at her impatiently. “So - your turn.” 

With a smile that Hermione learned from Draco, she fumbled with the clasp of the bracelet on her wrist, dropping it to the floor as Draco let out an indignant squawk. 

“That’s not - a bracelet - that’s not the spirit.” 

Hermione raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms across her chest. “I didn’t specify _what_ articles I would remove from my body.” 

The two of them stared at each other for a minute before Draco turned back to the shelves, a muttered “ _bloody swot,_ ” under his breath as he turned his attention back to the clothes in front of him. With his attention turned, Hermione shifted, trying to relieve the pressure still residing in her lower stomach. 

Draco turned back to her with a cheshire smile and dropped a pair of socks with dancing bears on top of the bench. Without missing a beat, Hermione bent over and pulled off one of her own socks, dropping it next to the bracelet. Draco’s eyes narrowed at her, and he stepped deeper into the closet before coming back and making a show of showing her each piece of clothing he had pulled - a white shirt with enough frills to rival Ron’s dress robes from fourth year, a pair of hideous purple dragonhide shoes, a set of formal dress robes that seemed to be fashioned like a clown suit, and another set of formal robes that looked like dragon scales. 

“Really? I mean, I get your named after the actual constellation -”

“It was a Halloween party, and mother had them custom made -”

Hermione let out a long suffering sigh as she pulled off her other sock and then pulled the scrunchie out of her hair, dropping both onto the ground. 

“Oh, that’s hardly fair,” Draco’s voice was petulant and Hermione was reminded of their first year at Hogwarts, hearing Draco whine about the lack of quality in Honeydukes sweets.

Maintaining eye contact, she pulled her jumper off over her shoulders and dropped it to the floor before quickly unbuttoning her pants and shimmying out of them, Draco’s eyes roving up and down her body as he took in the green and silver matching bra and knickers he had bought her, but she had refused to wear on principal until they were the only things she hadn’t yet packed. His silver eyes latched onto hers with desire evident as he absently reached out and pulled another item from the rack, tossing it onto the bench without looking at it. 

Hermione looked at what he had tossed down and quickly stepped forward before picking it up. Her fingers stroked the lettering on the back of the jersey, remembering what it was like to watch Malfoy fly around the Quidditch pitch their eighth year. 

How much she tried to convince herself she _wasn’t_ developing feelings for the sardonic Head Boy she’d been working across from and the teasing from Ginny about how of course Hermione would be harboring feelings for yet _another_ Quidditch player. How she _maybe_ read her books a few less times at the Quidditch games that year as she watched him dart across the pitch, or that time he showed up to their offices in his practice gear, his scent permeating the entire space and almost causing her to jump him then (which would have really saved them time looking back). 

She felt the heat from Draco’s body as he stepped up next to her, his fingers trailing lightly down from her bra and down her side, leaving goosebumps in their wake. Hermione put the Quidditch uniform back on the rack in front of her as she patted it absently, turning to Draco with a wicked smile on her face. Draco’s pupils were blown wide and his fingers wrapped possessively around her hip as he pulled her closer, the feral look on his face causing that feeling to pool heavily between her thighs. 

“Oh, we’re keeping your Quidditch gear. I have plans for it and you.” 


End file.
